Get Your Dream Started!
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: "Manusia itu punya tiga prinsip yang harus dipegang teguh agar ia sukses kelak di kemudian hari: hasrat untuk menang, tekad untuk menjadi orang sukses dan keinginan kuat untuk meraih potensi penuh. Bukankah itu yang sering diucapkan oleh Konfusius? Dan dengan modal semangat untuk terus maju dan pantang menyerah, impian pasti akan tercapai!" l Cao siblings, OC (Cao Yin - the eldest)


**Author's notes: AKHIRNYA LAGU INI BERHASIL SAYA JADIKAN SONGFICT AYYYYYY oke maaf atas ke-lebay-an saya tapi wwww saya senang banget akhirnya berhasil! YEAH!  
Awalnya, fanfiction ini buat ikut partisipasi event... oke lupa namanya pokoknya plot ceritanya harus berdasarkan filosofi modern atau filosofi tua (quotes lah).  
Hope you like this piece of fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors – KOEI, 'Meng Xia Qi Dong' – Jay Chou, Cao Yin © Kaien-Aerknard**

**Warnings: Modern AU; Cao Pi (13), Cao Zhi (8) and Cao Ang (16)**

* * *

_**"The will to win, the desire to succeed, the urge to reach your full potential… these are the keys that will unlock the door to your personal excellence." [Confucius, 551- 479 BC]**_

**...**

Cangkir berisi teh _longjing _hangat itu hampir jatuh dari genggaman Cao Yin. Putri sulung keluarga Cao itu menoleh, mendapati dari mana asal suara yang mengejutkannya tadi. Ia melihat Cao Pi yang bertampang masam, kesepuluh jarinya menekan tuts piano dengan seluruh tenaganya, melodi yang seharusnya teratur menjadi berantakan lantaran asal juga tuts yang ditekan oleh bocah berusia 13 tahun tersebut.

Cao Yin mengetuk daun pintu yang sudah terbuka sejak Cao Pi menghuni ruang musik, melangkah masuk. "Zihuan?"

Cao Pi menoleh. Ekspresinya sedikit melunak ketika bertatap muka dengan kakak tertuanya. Cao Yin berdiri di sisi Cao Pi.

"Ada apa? Zihuan?" tanyanya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membanting tuts seperti itu?"

"…Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," balasnya sembari kembali memfokuskan sepasang mata biru mudanya ke not-not balok.

Cao Yin tahu bahwa Cao Pi sedang ada masalah dengan permainan pianonya. Ia membaca not-not balok tersebut, melihat betapa sulitnya lagu yang harus dimainkan olehnya untuk ujian kenaikan_grade_. Cao Yin bisa mengerti mengapa Cao Pi kesal tetapi, ia tidak mau adik yang paling ia sayangi ini mudah putus asa hanya karena tidak bisa memainkan satu baris dari lagu ujian.

Ia ingin menghibur Cao Pi tetapi, melihat sikon yang seperti sekarang, ada baiknya membiarkan Cao Pi sendirian untuk sementara waktu. Cao Yin mengusap pundak kiri Cao Pi, berkata, "Sebaiknya kau istirahat terlebih dahulu, Zihuan."

Merasa mengikuti gagasan kakaknya adalah opsi terbaik, Cao Pi beranjak keluar dari ruang musik, meninggalkan sang Kakak sendirian di dalam ruang music. Cao Yin kembali menengoki buku piano yang terbuka, matanya bergerak-gerak meneliti baris per baris not lagu. Ia berbalik, meletakkan cangkir di atas meja kecil lalu duduk di hadapan piano. Jemarinya mulai bergerak menekan tuts, berhenti setelah memainkan beberapa baris.

"…Lagu ini benar-benar sulit," gumamnya di kemudian.

**...**

**[Get Your Dream Started]**

**"Manusia itu punya tiga prinsip yang harus dipegang teguh agar ia sukses kelak di kemudian hari: hasrat untuk menang, tekad untuk menjadi orang sukses dan keinginan kuat untuk meraih potensi penuh. Bukankah itu yang sering diucapkan oleh Konfusius? Dan dengan modal semangat untuk terus maju dan pantang menyerah, impian pasti akan tercapai!"**

**...**

Keesokan harinya, Cao Pi masih saja menemui kesulitan yang sama. Cao Yin yang kebetulan melintas bisa merasakan aura suram keluar dari ruang musik. Ia mengintip, melihat wajah Cao Pi yang jauh lebih tenang dibanding hari sebelumnya, namun, insting kekakakannya berkata bahwa hati adiknya sedang gundah oleh beribu depresi.

Belum sampai di situ saja kesuraman kediaman keluarga Cao hari itu. Aura yang sama menyambut Cao Yin saat ia memasuki kamar Cao Zhi, si adik ke-3. Ia melihat Cao Zhi yang duduk di hadapan meja belajar, tangan kanan yang menggenggam kuas sedaritadi tidak bergerak, kertas putih di permukaan meja masih bersih dari coretan apapun.

Begitu pula dengan Cao Ang, si adik pertama. Sepasang matanya terus mengamati miniatur zeppelin, dahinya mengerut memikirkan mengapa miniature tersebut tidak dapat melayang dengan sempurna. Sama seperti kedua adiknya, Cao Ang pun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya.

Diam ketika dalam masa suram sepertinya telah mendarah-daging dalam generasi keluarga Cao.

Kondisi stress yang tengah dialami oleh ketiga adiknya ini tentu membuatnya khawatir. Ia tidak mau ketiganya putus asa dan gagal dalam tugas masing-masing. Cao Yin memikirkan sebuah cara untuk mengembalikan semangat adik-adiknya. Sebuah ide muncul di dalam benaknya. Ia melangkah masuk, kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba mengejutkan Cao Ang.

Cao Yin menyambar tangan kanan Cao Ang, menariknya tanpa mendengar pertanyaan Cao Ang terlebih dahulu. Kemudian ia berlari keluar, menarik Cao Ang yang mau tidak mau terpaksa mengikuti kemanapun si kakak membawanya. Cao Yin naik ke ruang musik, melakukan hal yang sama pada Cao Pi kemudian menjemput Cao Zhi.

Adik-adiknya hanya dapat bertanya dalam hati apa yang akan dilakukan oleh si kakak sulung.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, barulah Cao Yin melepas genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan Cao Pi dan Cao Zhi. Ia menyuruh ketiganya duduk di sofa.

"Sekarang, tenangkan diri kalian dan jangan pikirkan soal tugas lagi! Ikuti kata _dajie_!"

Ketiga adiknya menurut, berusaha untuk melepas diri dari tugas-tugas yang menjerat mereka.

"Kalau kalian menenangkan diri kalian, duduk sejenak dan tidak memikirkan tugas-tugas, kalian bisa memikirkan semuanya dari awal yang baru," ujar Cao Yin.  
_**  
Oh come on, go, go, go, rang meng zhong xin qi dong  
Oh come on go go go, biarkan impianmu mulai dari awal yang baru**_

Cao Yin pergi untuk mengambil sebuah buku mengenai tokoh-tokoh penemu yang terkenal, meletakkannya di atas meja, di hadapan ketiga adiknya. Ia membuka lembar asal, memperlihatkan biodata mengenai Albert Einstein, si 'Jenius yang Hebat'.

"Kalian tahu tentang Einstein, bukan?" tanya Cao Yin. "Beliau adalah si Jenius di dunia ini! Awalnya, ia adalah seorang anak yang menderita cacat mental sehingga dianggap tidak mampu untuk hidup tetapi, Einstein memiliki rasa penasaran dan imajinasi yang sangat kuat sehingga ia terus berkarya meskipun ribuan kali ia gagal. Pada akhirnya, ia berhasil dan menjadi orang terjenius dalam sejarah manusia. Ia telah menciptakan banyak teori fisika; di luar perkiraan orang-orang mengenai dirinya."

Cao Yin membalik halaman, kali ini menunjukkan tentang Thomas Alva Edison, si pencipta bola lampu. "Edison, si pencipta bola lampu, juga menderita kekurangan sehingga banyak yang berpikir bahwa ia juga tidak mampu tetapi, sang Ibu terus mengajarinya. Edison juga orang yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran dan imajinasi dan pada akhirnya, setelah beribu-ribu kegagalan yang menimpanya, ia berhasil menciptakan bola lampu pertama."

"Meskipun Marie Curie seorang wanita, yang pada zamannya dianggap hanya bisa mengurus rumah tangga saja, ia berhasil menemukan unsur radium."

_**Bu dong de han shui liu zhe na bu dong de meng  
Keringat yang berbeda mengeluarkan impian yang berbeda**_

"Jadi, apakah kalian harus mengalah pada beberapa kesalahan?"

Ketiga adiknya kompak menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku sudah mencoba mengganti bentuk kerangka dan bahannya beberapa kali tetapi tetap saja…" Cao Ang mendesah panjang.

"…Lagu ujianku terlalu sulit."

"Aku kehabisan ide untuk mengarang puisi! Ini baru pertama kalinya terjadi padaku!" keluh Cao Zhi.

"_Dajie _juga pernah mengalami kesulitan dalan mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang bisa mencari jalan keluarnya," Cao Yin menceritakan salah satu pengalamannya. "Kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak, menenangkan pikiran masing-masing. Akhirnya, salah satu dari kami berhasil menemukan apa yang salah, menjelaskan pada kami kesalahan tersebut. Melihat ia yang masih terus berusaha, tentu, kami tidak bisa tinggal diam."

"Setelah beberapa hari pengerjaan, akhirnya tugas kami selesai!" lanjut Cao Yin.

"Jadi, apa yang menyebabkan zeppelin-mu tidak bisa terbang, Zixiu?" Cao Yin menoleh pada Cao Ang.

"…Entahlah. Mungkin karena udara panasnya kurang atau…" Cao Ang mendadak berhenti, membelalak seperti baru saja disambar petir. "AH! ITU DIA!" serunya tiba-tiba. Ia bergegas kembali ke kamarnya untuk memperbaiki zeppelin mliknya.

Melihat betapa bersemangatnya Cao Ang, Cao Zhi juga tidak mau kalah. Dan semangat Cao Ang serta kata-kata Cao Yin telah melahirkan sebuah inspirasi untuk karya puisi terbarunya. Cao Zhi meninggalkan ruangan, buru-buru kembali ke hadapan meja belajarnya sebelum inspirasi itu hilang secepat angin berlalu.

_**Dang ni hai zai ji xu wo dang ran ye bu neng gou shuo fang qi  
Ketika kau masih berusaha, tentu, aku tidak boleh berkata menyerah**_

Sekarang, hanya ada Cao Pi dan Cao Yin di dalam ruang keluarga. Cao Yin tersenyum pada adik ke-2. Ia berjalan mendekati Cao Pi, merentangkan tangan kanan padanya.

"Ayo. Zixiu dan Zijian saja masih mau berusaha. Masa', kau ingin kalah begitu saja dari mereka berdua, Zihuan?"

Cao Pi diam sejenak, hanya menatap datar tangan yang direntangkan itu. Ia menghela napas, meraih tangan kanan kakak sulungnya. Senyuman Cao Yin semakin lebar. Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga, kembali ke ruang music untuk menuntaskan apa yang harus dipelajari Cao Pi.

_**Yin wei jian chi suo yi wo men yue yao xiang xin  
Karena kegigihan, kita bahkan harus percaya lebih**_

"Bukankah kau yang selalu berkata ingin melampaui batasmu sendiri, Zihuan?"

Cao Pi memalingkan wajah, diam.

_**Ni shuo ni de ben pao zong shi xiang yao chao yue zi ji  
Kau bilang bahwa kau selalu ingin melampaui diri sendiri dalam larimu**_

"_Dajie_-pun berjuang keras dalam karier dajie agar dajie bisa menjadi orang sukses di masa depan!"

_**Wo shuo wo de yin yue nu li xiang yao kua yue shi dai  
Kubilang aku bekerja keras mengarang musikku untuk melampaui era ini**_

"Kau itu jadi orang jangan mudah kecewa dan putus asa, Zihuan," nasihat Cao Yin. "Teladanilah sifat ketiga orang yang tadi _dajie _sebut, Zihuan! Buat apa kau terus terjebak oleh kekecewaan dan kegagalan? Buang mereka jauh-jauh dan teruslah maju seperti Genghis Khan yang merangsek Tembok Raksasa!"

_**Ba suo you de shi bai cuo zhe quan bu pao zai nao hou  
Buang seluruh kekecewaan dan kegagalan dari benakmu**_

"Karena," Cao Pi menoleh, bertatap muka langsung dengan wajah tersenyum kakak sulungnya, "_dajie _tidak sabar untuk melihat kau tampil sebagai pianis sehebat Sergei Rachmaninov!"

_**Wo ji jiang kan jian shi jie de di tu cong ni jiao xia guo  
Aku akan melihat peta dunia melintas di bawah kakimu**_

Cao Pi menengok keluar jendela, menengadah untuk melihat angkasa biru yang membentang luas di atas sana.

"Kau tidak perlu mencontoh yang jauh-jauh. _Fuqin _sudah dapat kita jadikan teladan, Zihuan," Cao Yin menepuk pelan pundak kiri Cao Pi. "Apakah kau tahu dahulunya keluarga Cao yang termansyur ini berasal dari pinggir jalan? _Fuqin _berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengubah nasibnya, bekerja keras tanpa memandang lelah dan patah semangat, demi keturunannya di kelak hari; yaitu kita semua yang ada di sini."

"Beliau membuka mata dan hatinya, memanfaatkan segenap kesempatan yang ada," lanjut Cao Yin.

"Jadi, pertanyaan _dajie _adalah…" Cao Yin menggenggam kedua bahu Cao Pi, membungkukkan badan untuk menyetarakan tinggi dengannya.

_**Man man de zheng kai, man man de zheng kai  
Buka matamu perlahan, buka matamu perlahan**_

_**Yang wang zhe tian kong jiu suan nu li ye xu gu du**_  
_**Menengadahlah ke langit, kau mungkin akan merasa kesepian meskipun kau berusaha**_

_**Ba xin dou da kai, ba xin dou da kai**_  
_**Bukalah hatimu, bukalah hatimu**_

"Apakah kau akan membiarkan kesempatan itu berlalu begitu saja, Zihuan?"

_**Ru guo na ji hui jiang lin ni neng gou zhui de shang ma?  
Jika kesempatan itu datang, mampukah kau mengejarnya?**_

Sepasang bibirnya menggembang menjadi seulas senyum, Cao Pi menghadap ke arah Cao Yin, berkata, "Apakah aku akan membiarkan ikan besar itu lolos begitu saja? Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali latihan, Zihuan!"

Kali ini, giliran Cao Pi yang langsung menarik Cao Yin. Keduanya berlari masuk ke dalam ruang musik. Berbekal semangat yang menggelora, Cao Pi duduk di hadapan piano, siap melatih demi kelulusan ujiannya. Cao Yin duduk di sampingnya, membaca not-not lagu ujian sejenak sebelum mencoba memainkannya, memberi contoh kepada Cao Pi.

"_Dajie _tahu lagu ini sulit," kata Cao Yin, masih tetap memainkan piano. "Tetapi, jika kau giat latihan dan terus bangun setelah terjadi berapa ratus kalipun," ia menoleh pada Cao Pi, "kau pasti bisa, Zihuan!"

Setelah Cao Yin selesai memberi contoh, Cao Pi memulai latihannya. Semuanya berjalan begitu mulus, sampai di bagian yang selalu berhasil membuat Cao Pi frustrasi. Cao Yin memainkan bagian tersebut, berulang-ulang sampai Cao Pi bisa mengikutinya. Cao Pi kembali menirunya, namun, tetap saja gagal.

_**Wei xiao ba jiu suan bu duan shi bai  
Terus maju dan tersenyumlah, meskipun kau selalu jatuh**_

"Ayo, Zihuan! Jangan menyerah! Yakin bahwa kau PASTI bisa!" Cao Yin memberikan semangat.

Cao Pi menarik napas dalam, mengangguk pasti. Jemari-jemarinya kembali menekan tuts, mengulangi dari awal hingga akhir dari bagian yang terus membuatnya tersendat. Tangannya mulai berkeringat karena terlalu banyak bergerak, seperti orang yang sedang berolahraga berat.

**_Zhan qi lai, zai chong lai, ba cui ruo tui kai  
Bangkit, coba lagi, jauhkan kelemahan_**

Permainan Cao Pi semakin membaik, ditambah dengan tuntunan dari Cao Yin yang semakin memantapkan teknik permainannya. Nampaknya Cao Pi sudah bisa dibiarkan untuk berlatih sendiri sehingga Cao Yin memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mengamatinya dari belakang.

Tidak ada lagi wajah frustrasi yang menghiasi Cao Pi – hanya ada senyuman di wajahnya dan aura penuh semangat yang menyelimuti dirinya.

_**Xin xin zai nao hai bie rang ling hun kong bai  
Dengan keyakinan di dalam pikiran, jangan biarkan jiwamu menjadi kosong  
**_

Cao Pi mengangkat tangannya perlahan, menandakan bahwa permainan telah selesai hingga ke akhir lagu. Cao Yin menepuk tangan, memberi ucapan selamat pada Cao Pi yang telah berhasil menaklukkan lagu tersebut.

Seulas senyum penuh rasa bangga muncul di wajah adik ke-2.

"_Dajie_!" Cao Ang melabrak masuk ke dalam ruang musik, mengejutkan kedua saudaranya. "Lihatlah! Zeppelin-ku bisa mengangkasa!" ia meletakkan zeppelin di atas lantai, menyalakan api lilin kecil di bawah balon zeppelin, membuatnya melambung di udara.

Cao Yin menatap takjub miniature zeppelin buatan Cao Ang, mengacungkan jempol padanya. "_Dajie _yakin kau akan menjadi seorang perancang zeppelin yang hebat, Zixiu!"

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, Cao Zhi masuk ke dalam ruangan, memamerkan karya puisi terbarunya. Puisi yang dikarang oleh Cao Zhi selalu menjadi favorit Cao Yin. Selain gaya bahasa dan arti puisinya, Cao Yin juga menyukai tulisan kaligrafi Cao Zhi yang begitu indah, setanding dengan puisi yang disajikan.

"_Dajie _yakin kau akan sehebat – tidak, pasti kau akan menjadi seorang penyair yang jauh lebih hebat dari _fuqin_!" Cao Yin mengusap rambut Cao Zhi. Bukan main senangnya si penyair muda itu dipuji oleh Cao Yin. Memang, cita-cita Cao Zhi adalah menjadi seorang penyair yang terhebat di kolong langit, jauh lebih hebat dari sang Ayah, Cao Cao.

"_Dajie_," Cao Yin menoleh pada Cao Pi yang berdiri di samping Cao Zhi. "Kami bertiga berterima kasih banyak atas dukunganmu!"

Cao Yin merangkul ketiganya penuh afeksi. "_Dajie _akan selalu mendukung kalian semua!"

_**Zai xian zai, zai wei lai, wo wei ni he cai  
Aku selalu menyemangatimu; kini, dan di masa depan  
**_

_**...**_

_**"Sui ran wo men you zhe bu dong de meng xiang, dan wo men you zhe yi yang de xin xin."**_

_**"Meskipun kita memiliki impian yang berbeda, tetapi, kita semua memiliki keyakinan yang sama." [Jay Chou]**_

* * *

**The End...**


End file.
